Baleros
Baleros is the continent that is the home of the Lizardfolk, Centaurs, Dullahans, Gazers, Humans and even Beastkin. Overview Baleros is a massive continent. To Earthworlders, it might resemble the Americas, albeit with a few noticeable differences, for example is there no equivalent to the Panama Canal — the continent is a fairly solid chunk that has a large southern jungle and a vaguely hammer-esque north half.Chapter 6.06 D The Companies "Baleros was a continent unique in that despite there being nations and countries and kingdoms and so on, much of the fighting was done by mercenary groups, ranging from smaller troops like the Raverian Fighters to huge Companies comprised of multiple regiments of soldiers who were almost constantly embroiled in conflict." The companies active on Baleros are like nations themselves. There are countless companies who have their own cities and towns where they base themselves. They have contracts and earn income from protecting places, and they send out their own armies to fight. The big ones have influence, representatives in other nation, even entire merchant organizations that cater only to them.Chapter 1.00 D There are Four Great Companies who are the most influential players in Baleros, military-wise: * The northernmost parts of Baleros are mainly controlled by the old and established Iron Vanguard Company, who are mostly Dullahans, which makes them a species company. They heavily fortify their territories. The northern parts of Baleros, as well as the nothernmost parts of Terandria, are the only regions of the world which are semi-permanent snowed in. * The Maelstrom’s Howling Company are holding the wide open spaces of the middle parts of Baleros, but not all of it permanently. They are also a species company comprised mostly of Centaurs, and some Lizardfolk. * The Eyes of Baleros are a species company comprised mostly of Gazers, and little is known about them since they are based deep in the jungle. They don't have much land, and nobody cares to fight them. * The Forgotten Wing Company seized a lot of land from other companies recently and are based in the south of Baleros. Since they are a mixed-species company, their leadership position is considered fragile. The Forgotten Wings had replaced the Jungle Tails Company (a mostly lizardfolk one), but the latter are still considered powerful.Interlude: The Titan's question Locations Cities: * CephaliumChapter 6.32 * CinfalChapter 6.07 D * City of SerpentsChapter 6.20 D * DaquinChapter 6.21 D * Elvallian ** Titan’s School * Invinctel * Ironforged Hearth of the North * Paxil * Phelt * Ravelm * TalenqualChapter 6.04 D * Zaland * ZevaiChapter 6.24 D * Zexil Magical Dungeon and Ruins: * Tyfilt DungeonChapter 6.51 A Areas: * Olkem Grasslands * Selx’s Ravine Trivia * Unlike going from Izril to Terandria, the journey to Baleros is horrifically difficult with monsters and pirates and weather capsizing most low-level captains.Guestbook * Sugar comes from Baleros, and thus rather expensive on other continents, at the very least in Liscor.Chapter 6.08 References Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Baleros